


Best Game Ever

by rankwriter



Series: Newquay Verse [20]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, The Pocky Game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-22 20:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18535093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rankwriter/pseuds/rankwriter
Summary: Dean and Cas play the Pocky Game.





	Best Game Ever

“Let’s go get some food,” Cas said as he logged off the game.

Dean was feeling pleasantly lethargic like his brain was filled with cotton wool but he knew a walk in the cold air would get his blood pumping and wake him up. 

Dean expected them to walk to one of the many take-a-ways that lined the little side street Cas lived on, but Cas walked past them and led Dean to a brightly lit market. 

“So what do you fancy?” Cas asked and Dean grinned widely. Cas shook his head and batted Dean, “You’re incorrigible.”

Dean nodded smirking as he noticed a sweet snack lurking on the shelves among the other candy. “Wow, Pocky!” Dean yelled grabbing a pack.

“What now?” Cas asked peering over Dean’s shoulder and doing that adorable squinty-eyed thing that Dean loved.

“Cas these are delicious, fruity, candy goodness!” Dean said raising his eyebrows salaciously.

“Okaaay, they are candy,” Cas said slowly watching Dean’s face, confusion marring his blue eyes. “I’m missing something, obviously.”

“They are candy with added benefits,” Dean said.

“Benefits?” Cas asked. His brow was furrowed.

Dean put his arm around Cas’ shoulder, “Cas have you ever heard of the Pocky Game?”

Cas shook his head and Dean smiled widely. He hadn’t heard of it himself until recently. A rowdy night out with Sam prior to the wedding that never was had deteriorated into drunken confessions. Sam had admitted to playing the said game with a work colleague called Jess, Dean was pretty sure they were dating now. 

“So what happens is that I take one end of the stick and you the other and then we eat towards one another. It’s like the sugary confection version of the Lady and the Tramp.”

Cas smiled and it was all teeth and sparkly-eyed glee. “Oh, Dean if you want to kiss me you don’t have to lure me in with sweet treats.” He leaned in and Dean found himself looking into Cas’ stormy blue eyes until they blurred as he felt warm, dry lips on his own. Cas was going to be the death of him, but what a way to go. 

Dean heard a cough and when he pulled back from his boyfriend he saw a little old lady, she was smiling at him.

“Excuse me Young Man could you pass me down a packet of those Pocky Sticks please.” She was tiny, her face was lined but her eyes were clear and blue, not the deep, dark blue of Cas’ but a light summer blue. Dean reached past Cas and pulled down a package for her.

“Thank you,” she leaned in conspiratorially. “My husband and I like to play the Pocky Game, it keeps the spark alive.” She winked as she turned and walked away. 

Cas snorted. “Well, Dean if it keeps our spark alive that long then I definitely think we should play the Pocky Game.”

Later that evening after a dinner of pasta with a chicken, asparagus and cream sauce Cas piled the dishes in the sink and came back to the couch shaking the box of Pocky sticks. Sitting down he slowly opened the box, all the while looking Dean directly in the eye. Reaching in he pulled out a stick and offered the strawberry flavored end to Dean, slipping it deliberately between his lips and then took the other end between his own. This was the most sensual thing Dean had ever done with his clothes on. He bit the end and barely tasted the sweetness on his tongue, he was too busy watching Cas do the same thing. The seductive Son-of-a-Bitch was practically undressing Dean with his eyes while his lips were doing obscene things to that stick. Oh god, Dean wished Cas would do those naughty things to him.

Then finally Cas’ lips met Deans, so soft and gentle after such an X-rated tease. Dean sighed and went with the kiss, finally tasting the sweetness on Cas’ tongue. Cas deepened the kiss, running his hand through Dean’s hair until they were both gasping for breath. 

Pulling back Cas smiled, “That old lady was right, this really does keep things fresh.” Cas moved in again.

“Best.” Kiss

“Game.” Another kiss.

“Ever.” Cas moved in for yet another kiss and Dean was inclined to agree. Best game ever.

**Author's Note:**

> For 30day OTP Challenge
> 
> I didn't even know this was a thing.


End file.
